starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano, přezdívaná "Štěkna" Snips jejím mistrem a po Klonových válkách známá jako "Ashla", byla padawanka která po konfliktu pomáhala zřizovat síť různých buněk rebelů proti Galaktickému impériu. Jako togrutská žena byla Tano objevena na jejím domovském světě Shili Jediiským mistrem Plo Koonem který ji přivedl k jediiskému výcviku do Chrámu Jediů na Coruscantu. Následně při vypuknutí Klonových válek, Velmistr Yoda přiřadil mladou Ahsoku jako padawanku rytíře Jedi Anakina Skywalkera, ke kterému se přidala při bitvě o Christophsis. Zatímco Tano byla dychtivá se ukázat, Skywalker známý pro svou lehkovážnost zapříčinil, že jejich začátky mistra a učedníka byly poměrně těžké. Navzdory tomu společně zachránili Rotta, syna obávaného zločince Jabba Desilijic Tiura, vrátili Rotta jeho otci a tím ulehčili klíčové spojenectví mezi klanem Huttů a Galaktickou republikou. Jako komandér Velké armády republiky našla Tano mentora v klonovém kapitánu Rexovi z 501. legie, se kterým společně se Skywalkerem spolupracovala při vedení předních tažení proti Konfederaci nezávislých systémů. V její první velitelské pozici při bitvě o Ryloth Ahsoka neuposlechla rozkazy a ztratila celou eskadru pilotů, avšak dokázala zvrátit průběh a dopomohla zajistit vítězství na Rylothu. Její zařazení ji postavilo před různé protivníky od generála Grievouse a sithskou učednici Asajj Ventress až k takovým nájemným lovcům jako Cad Bane a Aurra Sing. V průběhu času dospěla jako uznávaný vůdce účastnící se klíčových vítězství Republiky jako Druhá bitva o Geonosis a Bitva o Mon Calu. Dokonce zemřela při událostech na Mortisu, ale Dcera, uživatelka Síly, se obětovala aby přivedla Tano zpět k životu. Tano získala mnoho zkušeností na i za válečnými liniemi vedouce skupinu Jediiských dětí aby se vzepřeli trandoshanským věznitelům, pomáhala vysvobodit kolonii Togrutů ze zotročení Zygerrianskou otrockou říší a sloužila jako poradce Onderonským rebelům - mezi nimi, s jejím blízkým přítelem Luxem Bonteri - při osvobozování jejich světa od Konfederace. K drsnému zvratu přišlo při bombovém útoku na hangár chrámu Jediů a usmrcení obětí, z čehož byla Ahsoka obviněna, načež unikla do Coruscantského podsvětí, aby očistila své jméno. I když navázala spojenectví s Asajj Ventress, byla zadržena republikovými silami a vyčleněna z Řádu jediů. Nakonec Skywalker odhalil pravého viníka, Ahsočinu přítelkyni a spolupadawanku Barriss Offee a předešel usvědčení své bývalé padawanky z bombového útoku. Nicméně toto utrpení podrylo její víru v Jedie. Odmítla nabídku Rady Jediů znovu se připojit do Řádu, a místo toho odešla hledat novou cestu. Jak začala Galaktická říše nabývat moci, Tano se stala nedílnou figurou v síti buněk rebelů které sestavila po boku senátora Baila Organy. Pod krycím jménem "Fulcrum", poskytla informace rozvětky různým povstaleckým frakcím včetně jedné buňky sídlící na Lothalu vedenou Herou Syndulla. Tano se zajímala konkrétně o Syndullininy rebely protože jeden z jejich členů, bývalý Jedi Kanan Jarrus, začal trénovat svého padawana Ezru Bridgera. Navíc k tomu jí její odpor proti Impériu zavedl do kontaktu se Skywalkerem, který tou dobou byl temným pánem ze Sithu Darth Vaderem, a též Imperiálními inkvizitory známími též jako Pátý bratr a Sedmá sestra. Životopis Začátky Třicet tři let před bitvou o Yavin, byla Ahsoka Tano objevena mistrem Jedi Plo Koonem mezi jejím lidem na planetě Shili ve svých třech letech a byla přijata do Řádu jediů. Tehdy byla téměř zotročena podvodníky, kteří zachytili vysílání pro řád Jediů a který doufal ve využití jejích sil pro jejich vlastní záměry. Nicméně tento plán byl zmařen a Tano začala svůj život jako Jedi. Jako ostatní Jediové její éry byla vychovávána v Chrámu Jediů na Coruscantu. Klonové války Ve svých čtrnácti letech byla Ahsoka přiřazena rytíři Jedi Anakinu Skywlkerovi - aby se naučila způsobům Síly jako jeho učednice - mistrem Yodou. S právě přidělenou hodností padawan nedočkavě si chtěla dokázat, že je hodna být jeho učednicí. Yoda tímto chtěl zmírnit Skywalkerův strach a neschopnost ztrácet blízké, tím že když se stane učitelem, Skywalker citově vyspěje a porozumí, že jeho nadměrné citové vázání se na těch, na kterých mu záleží bylo zbytečné, jakmile Ahsoka bude připravená jít po vlastních. Přesto její pozdější rozhodnutí opustit Řád ještě více zavedlo Skywalkera k temné straně. Bitva o Christophsis Rada Jediů na konec poslala Ahsoku na její první misi na Christophsis, aby pomohla Republikovým silám a konečně potkala svého nového mistra, společně se zprávou, že mistr Kenobi a Skywalker jsou žádaní zpátky v Chrámu jediů na Coruscantu. Dorazila na planetu po zatlačení první vlny Separatistických sil zpět. Po předání zprávy mistru Obi-Wan Kenobimu a Skywalkerovi, Kenobi se představil předpokládajíc že ona je jeho nová padawanská žákyně. Opravila Kenobiho trvajíc na tom, že mistr Yoda ji výslovně přiřadil ke Skywalkerovi. Mezitím droidí armáda zprovoznila ochranný štít, který mohl bránit proti bombardování dělostřelectva, které předtím bránilo jejich postupu. Skywalker s Ahsokou se nakonec rozhodly infiltrovat nepřátelské linie, zatímco Kenobi a jeho vynucené zajetí bránilo nepřátelským silám jak jen to šlo. Oni dva se schovali do krabice, zatímco se droidí tanky pohybovali okolo nich. Jak se dostali ke zdroji štítu, Ahsoka zavadila o anténu senzoru a nehodou aktivovala skupinu droidů. Zatímco Skywalker byl zaneprázdněn droidy, Tano začala rozmisťovat nálože okolo generátoru. Jak pokládala nálože, tělo bitevního droida se skutálelo na další senzory a aktivovalo další droidy. S jejím mistrem přišpendleným hordou si Ahsoka povšimla kusu zdi za nim, který měl příhodnou díru právě tam, kde Skywalker stál. Pomocí Síly shodila zeď na zem drtíc droidy okolo mistra. Mezitím byl ve městě Kenobi zajat separatistickým generálem Whormem Loathsomem. S plánem jej zdržovat, Kenobi navrhl že by si mohli sednout k čaji a prodiskutovat Kenobiho kapitulaci. Nicméně generála to rychle omrzelo a prohlédl Kenobiho plán. Leathsom nařídil aby Kenobiho jednotky kapitulovali, právě když štít vyletěl do povětří a Kenobi mohl vzít separatistického generála jako rukojmí. Velká bitva na planetě byla vítězstvím pro Republiku. Když byla bitva u konce, Skywalker poznamenal, jak byla jeho nová padawanka bezhlavá. Jak to Ahsoka a Skywalker mezi sebou vyřešili, Yoda si začal lámat hlavu jestli učení padawana uklidní Skywalkerovi prudké jednání. Bitva o Teth a záchrana Jabbova syna Po bitvě o Christophsis byli Skywalker a jeho nová učednice vysláni najít a zachránit ztraceného syna Jabby Hutta, Rottu, který byl unesen Separatistickými silami a přepraven na planetu Teth. Důležitost úspěchu při záchraně Rotty byla zlomová pro zajištění obchodních a přepravních tras pro Republiku skrz Huttské území v oblastech Vnějšího okraje. Po příletu na Teth bylo zřejmé, že bude nemožné přistát u B'omarrského kláštera, což donutilo Republikové jednotky přistát pod klášterem a vylézt na horu, kde stála budova, s terénním taktickým vymahačem. Šplhání se ukázalo jako výzva, ale Jediové a kloni se nakonec dostali na vrchol. Po zajištění vnější ochranné oblasti objevili protokolárního droida údržbáře zvaného 4A-7, který odhalil kde se zajatý Hutt nachází. Skywalker a Ahsoka jej vyšli hledat a museli projít přes pár droidů, ale nakonec našli celu kde byl Hutt. Přes všechnu nepřízeň se ukázalo, že Rotta je ještě mimino. Mezitím 4A-7 nahrál rozhovor Jediů, načež se ukázalo, že byl sluha temné posluhovačky Asajj Ventress. Ventress poslala nahrávku jejímu mistru hraběti Dooku který poskytl "důkaz" Jabbovi, že za únosem stojí Jediové. Dooku jej ujistil že pošle svou armádu aby "zachránil" Jabbova syna. S droidí armádou mířící k nim a nemocným malým Huttem museli Jediové najít jiný způsob jak přivést uneseného Hutta zpátky na Tatooine. Jak mířili pryč, Ventress dorazila, vypátrala je a pustila se s nimi do boje. Po nedlouhé potyčce se jim podařilo uniknout na Can-cellech do blízkého hangáru, následovaní jejich astromechanickým droidem R2-D2, kde byla přistavená loď. Jakmile se dostali na druhou plošinu, znovu potkali 4A-7. Když tři bojoví droidi vystoupili z lodi, vyšlo najevo, že droid je špionem. Jediové zničili droidy a zmocnili se lodi. Během útěku dorazil mistr Kenobi a Republikové posily, který se pak utkal s Ventress. Právě nalodění Skywalker a Ahsoka se pokusili přistát na republikovém hvězdném destruktoru, ale hangár na křižníku byl zničen, nutíc je jejich cestu na Tatooine vykonat po vlastní ose. Jak ti dva skočili do hyperprostoru, Ventress a Kenobi ucítili jejich nepřítomnost. Kenobi vědouc že Ventress selhala při její misi a že její mistr tím nebude potěšen, využil na ní tuto výhodu dokud se nenalodila do supího droida právě předtím, než byla polapena. A Skywalker s Ahsokou byli schopní nalézt lék pro Hutta který mu zachránil život, jak cestovali zpátky do Jabbova paláce na Tatooinu. Pokračování války V průběhu další dvou let během války, Tano a její mistr dosáhli mnoha věcí včetně zabránění rozšíření viru Modrý stín, osvobození Togrutských otroků, záchrany jejího mistra a při mnoha dalších rozličných příležitostech, dokonce zastavili spiknutí zosnovaného samotným Darth Sidiousem. Též narazila na některé z nejnebezpečnějších lidí v galaxii, obzvláště Asajj Ventress, generál Grievous a několikrát i na Cad Bana, vždy přečkavše vše bez vážných zranění. Tano měla krátkou roztržku s temnou stranou na Mortisu poté, co byla nakažena Synem a dokonce zemřela, však opět vzkříšena Dcerou. Tano navázala blízké pouto s mnoha členy Řádu zahrnujíc Plo Koona, Barriss Offee a Obi-Wana Kenobiho, taktéž i s lidmi mimo Řád jako Padmé Amidala a Lux Bonteri ke kterému si vyvinula romantickou přitažlovost. Bombový útok v Jediiském chrámu Těsně před koncem války, když měla Tano 16 let, její přítelkyně Barriss Offee, která věřila že se řád Jedi stal zlým, zkorumpovaným a příšil agresivním za běhu války, tajně zorganizovala bombový útok na Jediiský chrám na Coruscantu, zabila útočníka Letta Turmonda, a způsobila smrt klonovým vojákům, zatímco byla Tano falešně obviněna z tohoto zločinu. Jak prchala před republikovými činiteli a Skywalkerem, který stále věřil v její bezúhonnost, potkala svoji dlouhodobou nemesis Asajj Ventress a nakrátko se s ní spojila, jelikož obě byly na útěku před jejich mistry. Tano byla vedena Offee, jedinou Jediikou ve které dosud viděla spojence, do pasti v opuštěném coruscantském skladišti v podsvětí, kde byla zajata Skywalkerovými lidmi. Rada Jediů poté vykázala Tano z Jediiského řádu a předala ji republice k soudnímu řízení, kde byla obžalována admirálem Wilhuff Tarkinem. Tano byla blízko k usvědčení a rozsudku smrti, ale díky neúnavnému úsilí jejího mistra byla v poslední chvíli zproštěna viny vynuceným doznáním zajaté Offee. Nová cesta Po jejím soudním slyšení, obdržela Tano osobní omluvu rady Jediů. Plo Koon se jí jménem rady omluvil za zpochybnění její věrnosti. Rada též prohlásila že Síla působí tajuplnými způsoby, tudíž by se měla ohlédnout zpět a zvážit její utrpení jako Velkou zkoušku potvrzující že si zasluhuje titul rytíře Jedi. Nicméně okolnosti jejího vyloučení a proces těžce otřásl Taninou vírou v Jedie. Následkem čehož odmítla přijmout jejich výzvu ke znovu vstoupení do řádu a odešla objevovat nový smysl. Tanin odchod z řádu Jedi měl hluboký dopad na ty, které znala. V průběhu pátrání po tajemství nesmrtelnosti, čelil Yoda obrazům Jediiské čistky. V jedné této vizi viděl Tano umírat v halách Jediského chrámu žádajíc ji aby se stala jendo se Sílou poté, co byla vykázána z řádu Jediů. Tento obraz byl výsledkem viny, kterou Yoda cítil za to, že ji uvedl na stezku, která vedla k jejímu odchodu. Její bývalý mentor Skywalker byl částečně ovlivněn jejím odchodem a cítil se tak ještě více sám v naplnění očekávání že je předpovězený vyvolený. Během mise s Kenobim, se Skywalker svěřil že se stále potýká s vyrovnáním se z její nepřítomnosti a věřící, že její místo bylo mezi Jediemi. V jednom pohledu vytýkal radě že se k Tano otočili zády a nedali jí na výběr. Přesto Kenobi trval na tom, že to bylo Tanino rozhodnutí odejít a připomínal že Jediové nemají dovolit emocím ovlivňovat jejich rozhodnutí. Poslední setkání s bývalým mistrem V posledním týdnu Klonových válek asi rok poté co odešla, objevila, kde se nachází bývalý sithský lord Maul, který ovládl Mandalore a získal vůdcovství Umrlčí hlídky. Krátce před započetím obléhání Mandaloru byli Skywalker a Kenobi odvoláni na Coruscant zachránit kancléře Palpatina, který byl unesen generálem Grievousem. Nemohouce využít pomoc jejích bývalých mistrů byly dány Taně její staré světelné meče a vedení armády klonových vojáků pod Rexovým vedením. Aniž by to Tano věděla, tohle byla poslední možnost vidět Skywalkera jako přítele. Boj s Maulem Tano a její spojenci následně vedli obléhání Mandaloru. Po vstoupení do souboje světelnými meči s bývalým sithem se Taně podařilo vylákat Maula na náměstí kde ho její druzi polapili do paprskového štítu. Pád jediů Nicméně všechny snahy Tany a jejích spojeců vyšly vniveč když kancléř Palpatin, který byl ve skutečnosti sithský lord Darth Sidious, vydal rozkaz 66, ničivý příkaz který obrátil klonové jednotky proti jediům a většinu jich vyhladil včetně Tanina bývalého mentora Plo Koona. Následkem čehož klonové jednotky pod Taniným vedením obrátili proti ní vyjma Rexe, který si předtím odstranil svůj inhibitorový chip, organický mozkový implantát který donutil každého klonového vojáka splnit rozkaz 66. Tím pádem Maul znovu utekl, leč Tano a Rex byli též schopní uniknout poté, co nafingovali své úmrtí. Mezitím Tanin bývalý mistr Anakin Skywalker propadl temné straně a stal se obávaným sithským lordem Darth Vaderem. V průběhu posledních dní klonových válek, Darth Sidious použil Skywalkerovu frustraci Jediiskou radou a též i jeho strach ze ztráty jeho manželky při porodu, aby ho nalákal na temnou stranu. Věk Impéria Život na Thabesce Tano po útěku z Mandaloru odešla do Vnějšího okraje aby se skryla před Impériem. Cestovala na Thabesku, planetu pod nadvládou Fardijského klanu, mocné rodiny pašeráků která své akce skrývala před Imprériem tím, že vedla legální podniky aby zakryly ty nelegální. Po příletu na Thabesku byla Tano uvítána několika mladými děvčaty která jí ukázala, kde může najít jídlo a místo, kde by přebývala a představila ji Fardymu, který ji pořídil loď za rozumnou cenu. Později zjistila, že tato děvčata byla Fardyho dcery a neteře a že Fardi bylo jejich rodinné jméno. Holky ji vzaly pod svá křídla a Tano si zajistila pracovní místo u Fardiů, jakmile holky zjistily, že je dobrý mechanik. Pod domnělým jménem Ashla, pracovala Tano pro Fardyho rodinu několik měsíců vydělajíce peníze, zatímco truchlila nad ztrátou republiky, klonů a řádu Jedi. Dva měsíce pře Dnem impéria, prvního výročí upevnění moci imperátora Palpatina, pracovala Tano na droidech v docích na Thabesce, když zpozorovala některé z Fardiho dětí, jak si hrají s nějakými bednami. Když se jedna z beden začala řítit na děti, použila Sílu, aby na ně bedna nespadla. Tano držela své jediiské schopnosti v tajnosti od té doby, co opustila Mandalore a bála se že se dětem odhalila. Napomenula je, že si nemají hrát poblíž beden a oni jí prosili, aby to neříkala Fardimu nevšímajíc si nadpřirozené události, které byli právě svědky. Pouze mladá Hedala Fardi se na Tano dívala s úžasem a Tano později odhalila Hedalu, jak zvedá malé kamínky pomocí Síly ukazujíc se, že je citlivá na sílu. Na Den impéria byla Tano informována Fardiho dívkama, že jejich otec bude mít důležité imperiální hosty na večeři a že se chtějí setkat s každým, kdo je na planetě nový. Dívky nabídly Taně, aby s nimi šla a seděla během přehlídky a leteckých ukázek ke Dni impéria a řekli jí, jaká špatná byla bezpečnost díky vysokému počtu lodí v doku. Ahsoka vzala toto pozvání jako jemné varování a příležitost k útěku z planety, načež využila tuto příležitost ke svému prospěchu. Sebrala si své osobní věci co měla a utekla z města v jedné z Fardiho lodí a opustila planetu. Jak byla na orbitu, vzpomněla si na Hedalu Fardi a nebezpečí, ve kterém se nacházela, poněvadž byla dítě citlivé na Sílu, které bylo vhodné a vyhledávané Impériem, ale Tano věděla, že už je příliš pozdě a tak odletěla. Nový život na Raadě Tano zakotvila na Raadském měsíci. Pod přezdívkou Ashla se spřátelila s Kaedenem Lartem a vybrala si život ve farmářské komunitě. Naneštěstí imperiální síly pod vedením Jenneth Pilar si později vybrali měsíc pro vlastní účely, vedoucí nakonec k imperiální okupaci. Tano a její noví přátelé se zasadili o vytvoření hnutí odporu, ale někteří farmáři zaujali příliš agresivní postavení vedoucí k bitvě s imperiály. Výsledkem pak bylo, že v průběhu konfliktu byla Tano nucena použít Sílu, což upozornilo na její přítomnost na Raadě inkvizitora známého jako Šestý bratr. Tano se utkala v duelu s inkvizitorem a porazila ho způsobujíc explozi jeho světelného meče, což neúmyslně zapříčinilo jeho smrt. Potom vzala z jeho světelného meče kyber krystaly pomocí nichž vytvořila pár bílých světelných mečů. Za asistence senátora Baila Organy evakuovala Tano obyvatele Raady a poté spolu začali formovat oficiální povstání proti Impériu. Posel v utajení Čtrnáct let po vzestupu Galaktického impéria byla Tano součástí rebelského hnutí proti imperiální nadvládě. Nyní 31 letá spolupracující se senátorem Organou z Alderaanu a senátorkou Mon Mothmou z Chandrily, na sebe vzala krycí jméno Fulcrum, pod kterým komunikovala s rebelskými buňkami napříč galaxií. Jedna z těchto buněk byla i posádka Ducha která operoval na i v okolí Lothalu ve Vnějším okraji. Mluvila pouze s Herou Syndullou, vlastníkem a pilotem Ducha a představovala se pouze její krycím jménem. Jako Fulcrum poskytla Tano rebelům na Duchu informace od rozvědky pro mise jako napadení imperiálních sil nebo zájmů, přičemž tyto mise byli součátstí většího plánu v němž byli tito rebelové zahrnuti - což mezi nimi věděla pouze Syndulla. Taniny informace byly obvykle přesné, ale někdy jen částečně. Jedna z misí na kterou Syndulla spolu s Ezrou Bridgerem a Sabine Wren letěli, byl přepad imperiálního konvoje. Informace z rozvědky které Fulcrum poskytl byly správné v ohledu trasy a načasování konvoje, ale podcenily imperiální obranu. To skončilo drobným poškození Stínu - plavidla používaného rebely - zatímco utíkali před eskadrou TIE fighterů. Krátce na to Syndula - společně s Wern, která trvala na dozvědění se více o Fulcrumovi a misích, na které byli rebelové posílání - cestolavi do Fort Anaxes, asteroidové základně používané Velkou armádou republiky během Klonových válek, aby vyzvedli zásoby pro Tano. Ta kontaktovala Syndullu zatím co byla na cestě a informovala ji, že zásoby byly vyloženy a připraveny pro vyzvednutí. Wren, dychtící znát víc o jedinci dávající jim jejich informace z rozvětky navrhla, že "Fulcrum" na ně počká na místě setkání, nutíc Tano si lámat hlavu, jestli není něco v nepořádku. Syndulla přesvědčila Tano, že Wren tam je jen k pomoci při misi. Přesto však Wren propadla nevíře a chtěla vědět proč se mise rebelů staly více nebezpečné, ale Syndulla ji ujistila, že čím méně ví, tím bezpečnější to pro ni je v případě zajmutí Impériem. Jakmile však přistály na Fort Anaxes, Tano již byla pryč. O něco později osvobodili rebelové Tseeba, rodianského imperiálního zpravodaje jehož AJ^6 kybernetický implantát na hlavu obsahovat velice důležité imperiální informace, včetně pětiletky pro Vnější okraj. Po opuštění Lothalu se Duch setkal s Taniným plavidlem. Syndulla předala Tseeba Taně, která byla schopná analyzovat informace obsažené v Tseebově implantátu. Po zajmutí velitele Lothalské buňky Kanana Jarruse Impériem a následné odvysílání zprávy posádkou Ducha povzbuzující veřejnost, kontktovala Tano Syndullu a odrazovala ji od pokusu osvobodit Jarruse. Po připomínce, že Jarrus ví o riziku které podstupuje a že Bridger - zbývající jedi poskádky - je příliš důležitý aby byl vystaven riziku, ji Tano informovala, že jejich zpráva dorazila až za hranice Lothalu a přitáhla na sebe pozornost nejvyšších imperiálních pozic. Naléhala na Syndullu aby se s posádkou ukryli a vyvarovali se následného ohrožení jejich mise. Posádka na Tanino varování nedbala a vyrazila zachránit jejich vůdce. Později se rebelové dozvěděli, že Jarrus je držen na Sovereignu, osobním hvězdném destruktoru velkomoffa Wilhuffa Tarkina, na oběžné dráze Mustafaru. Posádka se jej vydala zachránit a uspěla, avšak byla přemožena imperiálními silami. Astromech posádky droid C1-10P kontaktoval "Fulcruma" a žádal o posily. Tano a flotila rebelských lodí dorazilala na Mustafar a pomohla posádce Ducha uprchnout. Když byli rebelové v bezpeční a daleko od Mustafaru, Tano odhalila svoji identitu a řekla jim že byli součástí většího rebelského hnutí. Obléhání Lothalu Poté co se posádka Ducha přidala k eskadře Fénix, Ahsoka Tano působila jako mentor a rádce novým rebelům. Měla zvláštní náklonost pro Kanana a jeho učedníka Ezru Bridgera, spolujedie kteří vzdorovali Impériu. V průběhu imperiální blokády Lothalu Ahsoka spolu s Herou, Kananem a velitelem Junem Sato svolili k misi pro záchranu imperiální ministrině Makethy Tua, která chtěla zběhnout od Impéria. Posádka Ducha se vrátila na Lothal ale padla do léčky nastražené Darth Vaderem, Ahsočiným bývalým mentorem a přítelem. S velkými obtížemi se posádce Ducha podařilo utéci z Lothalu v raketoplánu. Nicméně Vader na něj umístil sledovací zařízení, což mu umožnilo sledovat rebelskou flotilu Fénix. Když Vader zaútočil na rebelskou flotilu s jeho vylepšeným TIE stíhačem, přidala se Tano na palubu Ducha. V průběhu bitvy Tano a Jarrus zkoumali pomocí Síly záhadného pilota jen aby zjistili, že to není nikdo jiný než Anakin. Vader taktéž zpozoroval její přítomnost a Tano se v šoku zhroutila do bezvědomí. Uniknuvše Vaderovi vyzvídala Tano jejich předchozí setkání s Darth Vaderem na Lothalu. Jarrus vzpomínal že necítil takovou přítomnost zla jako z Vadera od Klonových válek. Když se Bridger ptal na to, kdo je ten Sithský lord zač, Tano předstírala, že neví. Nicméně jim řekla že se Vader vrátí, aby se pokusil rebely zničit. Otázka byla, jestli si zvolí souboj s Vaderem a ostatními, kteří jim šli po krku; posádka Ducha ji podpořila a ujistila, že budou stát při ní v boji proti němu. Tano jim také řekla, že musí odejít "aby odpověděla na otázky, které potřebují zodpovědět." Shledání s Rexem Následně po zničení vlajkové lodi Domov fénixe byli rebelové Fénixe na útěku. Když rebelové diskutovali jejich nadcházející kroky, Tano navrhla že by posádka Ducha mohla vyhledat dávného přítele: bývalého klonového kapitána Rexe. Pro jejich misi dala Sabine Wren a členům Ducha hlavu starého taktického droida a poslala je na pouštní planetu Seelos. Před odletem ještě řekla Jarrusovi aby věřil jejímu příteli. Po několika obtížích se podařilo posádce Ducha zvítězit na Rexem, který jim poskytl datovou kartu obsahující seznam republikových stanic ve Vnějším okraji a na Mandaloru. Po odražení imperiálního útoku Rex souhlasil s připojením se k povstání. Po návratu ze Seelosu se Ahoska znovu shledala se svým dávným přítelem, který podotkl, že zestárla.Tano mu odvětila "že se to někdy stává". Poznání inkvizitorů S datovou kartou od Rexe se rebelové Fénixe dostali k seznamu opuštěných republikových základen a stanic. V průběhu záchranné mise na opuštěnou lékařskou stanici narazila posádka Ducha na další dva inkvizitory - Sedmou sestru a Pátého bratra. Tito inkvizitoři si byli vědomi Taniny existence a pokusili se přimět Bridgera a Wren k vyzrazení všech informací co o ní věděli. Nicméně tito rebelové za pomoci Garazeba Orreliose utekli. Záchrana nemluvňat Jak odposlouchávali vysílání z Mustafaru, objevila Tano že imperiální inkvizitoři mají vedlejší úkol, který zahrnoval únos dětí citlivých na Sílu. Cestujíc na plantu Garel vyložila svůj objev Kananovi Jarrusovi. Taně se taktéž podařilo dekódovat dvě souřadnice. Zatím co prozkoumávala první sadu souřadnic, poslala Kananovi druhou sadu. Kanan přijal úkol a vzal s sebou Ezru, Zeba a astromechanického droida Choppera. První souřadnice vedly Tano na planetu Chandel kde narazila na opuštěnou osobní loď. Narychlo se potkala se starší ženou jménem Darja, která prozradila že Sedmá sestra a Pátý bratr unesli její vnučku Aloru. Tano utěšila babičku a slíbila že její vnučku najde. Mezitím Kanan a jeho společníci stopovali druhou sadu souřadnic do bytu v Hammertownu, usedlosti na planetě Takobo. Po záchraně Alory a ithorianského nemluvněte Pypeyho narazili na potíže se Sedmou sestrou a Pátým bratrem. Následně po vleklé honičce a konfliktu byli rebelové vypečeni inkvizitory před přístavištěm, kde měli přistaveného Přízraka. Zanedlouho se tu ovšem objevila Tano a utkala se s oběma inkvizitory. Než je stačila zajmout, obklíčily je imperiální složky. Taně se podařilo uniknout z Takabu s Jarrusem a jeho rebely naloděni na Fantoma. Jak rebelové odlétali z Takoba, vybavila si Tano jak byl podobný pokus o únos dětí proveden Sithskými lordy během Klonových válek. V minulosti je jediové ochraňovali, ale od té doby, co byli vyhlazeni, byli povstalci jejich jediná ochrana. Anakinův osud Poté co byli Jarrus a Bridger napadeni inkvizitory na Oosalonu, uvědomili si, že jejich přítomnost ohrožovala hledání povstalecké základny a setkali se s Tano na Duchu aby prodiskutovali nadcházející kroky. Zatímco na ně čekala, prohlížela si holokron kde Skywalker představoval ukázku boje se světelným mečem, kterou Ezra též shlédl při příjezdu. Povšimnuv si jeho schopností se ptal, co se se Skywalkerem stalo. S váháním mu sdělila, že jej naposledy viděla, jak byl poslán zachránit kancléře Palpatina, ale neví, co se s ním stalo během vypuknutí jediiské čistky. Jak dorazil Jarrus a vyjevil své obavy, zmínila se, že v takovýchto těžkých časech by zašla za Kenobim nebo Yodou pro radu. Jarrus prozradil že mluvili s Yodou v lothalském chrámu jediů a tak se rozhodli se tam na Přízraku vrátit. Tano odmítla zvednout vstup do chrámu poukazujíc na to, že už není Jediem. Jarrus a Bridger zvedli chrám ze země objevujíce nové dveře pod těma, jimiž vstoupili předtím. Uvnitř měli každý, Tano, Bridger a Jarrus, vlastní vizi. Tano čelila obrazu Skywalkera který ukazoval svůj hněv nad jejím odchodem nazývaje ji sobeckou a obviňujíc ji, že jej opustila. Vymršťujíc se se světelným mečem řvala v agónii, když nakonec přijala fakt, že její mistr se stal Darth Vaderem. Inkvizitoři dorazili, ale obrazy v chrámu změnili tvar na stráže Jediiského chrámu a odvedly jejich pozornost dávajíce Taně a jediům čas k útěku. Jak unikla, otočila se Tano aby viděla, jak na ni Yoda mává z Dagobahu. Pousmála se, otočila a pokračovala v cestě na Přízrak. Bridger na palubě prozradil, že rozmlouval s Yodou a bylo mu řečeno, aby našel Malachor. Tano vyjasnila, že Malachor je planeta a ne osoba, jak si Ezra myslel. Cesta na Malachor Zastávka na Atollonu Poté co povstalci vztyčili novou základnu na planetě Atollon, přicestovala Tano, aby se setkala s Jarrusem a Bridgerem a připojila se k jejich putování na Malachor. Před odletem z Atollonu vyprávěl Ezra Taně o nepříjemné situaci s kryknami a ona mu vyložila, že síla se stává záhadnější, jakmile se o ní jeden přiučí. Pak Bridger následoval Tanu zpátky do tábora kde se připravili na odlet na Malachor. Přílet na Malachor Na jejich cestě na Malachor kontaktoval Tanu Rex a nabídl jí, že se přidá k jejich misi na Malachor, jelikož by dorazil do dvou rotací, nicméně Tano odmítla jeho nabídku. Po rozhovoru s Rexem se Tano přesunula do kokpitu Přízraku. Když se Bridger zeptal Jarruse, proč měl Rex obavy, Jarrus mu vysvětlil, že před jediiskou čistkou bylo Jediům řečeno, aby nikdy necestovali na Malachor, kvůli starým legendám o planetě. Tano poznamenala že legendy vždy mají v sobě kousek pravdy, jak Ezra přemítal, proč je tři poslal mistr Yoda na Malachor. Tato skupinka vystoupila z hyperprostoru a Tano objasnila, že zde hledají znalosti, které by jim mohli pomoci přemoct Sithy. Před jejich přistáním na planetě zachytil Chopper sken lodě na planetě, ale nemohl rozeznat její typ. Jarrus mu řekl, aby ji sledoval, jelikož někdo očividně toužil po stejné věci, jako oni. Přistáli na povrchu poblíž podivně vypadajících obelisků. Jak se k jednomu z nich blížili povšimli si, že je pokryt starobylým písmem, které byla Tano schopna částečně přeložit. Jak začala číst nahlas věty, Bridgera to zhypnotizovalo a dotkl se sloupu, což způsobilo propad povrchu a ti tři se zřítili pod zem. Jak se vzpamatovávali všimli si, že to místo ukrývá podzemní sithský chrám který by mohl být důvodem, proč je sem Yoda poslal. Při důkladnějším zkoumání zjistili, že toto místo bylo bojiště s postavami proměněné v kámen. Bridger také našel starý světelný meč se záštitou. Zatímco probíraly okolnosti bitvy, byli napadeni Osmým bratrem, který na ně vypálil střely jež pod nimi rozbily další vrstvu skály, což způsobilo další pád Ezry ještě níž. Tano a Jarrus se rozhodli věnovat inkvizitorovi, jak se mezitím Ezra snažil dostat zpátky. Při hledání cesty zpět se Bridger setkal se zdánlivě starým a slabým mužem uvězněným tak jako byl on sám. Mezitím Chopper na povrchu objevil inkvizitorský TIE Advanced, během potyčky Tany a Jarruse s inkvizitorem. Jarrus si povšiml jeho překvapení ze setkání s Jedii, což mohlo znamenat, že inkvizitor na Malachoru něco hledal a později si potvrdil tuto teorii, že tu hledal něco jiného než oni. Chopperovi se podařilo ukrást inkvizitorovu stíhačku a použít ji proti němu pomáhajíc tak Taně a Jarrusovi v jeho zatčení. Inkvizitor jim prozradil, že lovil "stín". Když Bridger a jeho doprovod, který se odhalil pod jménem Maul, se pokusili získat sithský holokron, který byl umístěn pod chrámem, celá stavba přešla do "připraveného" režimu s rozsvícenými světly okolo. Toto vyrušilo Tanu a Jarruse, čímž poskytli inkvizitorovi prostor pro zavolání posil. Proklestili si cestu do chrámu kde potkali Sedmou sestru a Páteho bratra. Oba inkvizitoři osvobodili Osmého bratra a vypukl souboj mezi nimi a Jediemi. Následně Maul a Bridger našli Tanu a Jarruse a Maul zažehl svoji světelnou hůl naběhnuv na všechny tři a bez jejich pomoci donutil inkvizitory utéct. Tano se ptala Maula "jakou hru hraje", na což odpověděl "závěrečnou hru". Maul prohlásil, že mají málo času neboť Vader osobně už je pravděpodobně na cestě na Malachor. Skupinka se pomaličku blížila k vrcholu chrámu, ale při jejich cestě znovu potkali inkvizitory. Maul řekl Bridgerovi aby běžel na vrch chrámu se sithským holokronem, zatímco on zůstal a pomáhal Taně a Jarrusovi proti inkvizitorům. Maulovi se podařilo dva z nich zabít bez problémů, když Jarrus nepřímo dorazil posledního. Nedlouho na to Maul odhalil jeho pravé úmysly Taně a Jarrusovi, přiskočil k Jarrusovi, sekl ho do očí a oslepil jej. Předtím než stihl zasadit smrtelný úder se do toho však vložila Tano. Ti dva spolu krátce bojovali, pročež Tano zjistila, že čas se krátí a nechala Maula s Jarrusem, kterému se podařilo shodit Maula z chrámu Boj s Vaderem Jak se Tano dostala na vrchol chrámu, dorazil Vader a chystal se zabít Bridgera, ale byl zastaven svou bývalou žákyní. Vader řekl, že jí očekával a že by císař mohl projevit smilování, pokud Tano odhalí místa zbývajících Jediů. Tano mu řekla že už nejsou žádní Jediové a že Skywalker by nikdy nemohl být schovaný za maskou. Vader jí řekl že zničil své bývalé já, protože bylo slabé, což Tano přísahala pomtít. Vader poznamenal, že to není Jediiský způsob, ale na to mu Tano odvětila, že ona už jím není a pustila se do souboje se Sithským lordem. Nedlouho po začátku duelu se Taniny síly začaly ztrácet, jak Vader zasazoval silné útoky. Následně použil Sílu aby jí odhodil z chrámu a vrátil se na vchol. Tam se rozeběhla směrem k Vaderovi, který si přitahoval holokron k sobě, a podařilo se jí srazit Vadera k zemi odříznuvši mu část masky. Tanina reakce byla jak smutek tak zděšení jak uviděla část Skywalkerova obličeje pod ohořelou maskou. Rozhodla se nenechat jej jako před 17-ti lety, načež jí Vader chladně odvětil, že místo toho zemře. Znovu se pustili do souboje zatímco se chrám zavíral a rozpínal se do zášlehu energie dovolující Bridgerovi a Jarrusovi uniknout. Ačkoli se Vaderovi podařilo přežít a odletět z chrámu, Tanin osud zůstal nejednoznačný. Následně po misi si Bridger dával za vinu, co se stalo Taně a Jarruovi na Malachoru, po dalších šest měsíců, dokud ho Jarrus neujistil, že jej nevinní za to, co se stalo. Ahsoka však mohla přežít, protože ve zničeném chrámu ji můžeme vidět živou. Osobnost a rysy Ahoska Tano byla togrutská žena s modrýma očima, tmavě oranžovou kůží s bílími značkami na obličeji a bílými lekky a montraly s modrými pruhy. Jako mladistvá byla živá, domýšlivá, tvrdohlavá, lehkovážná a vznětlivá, přesto loajální, statečná, štědrá a dobrosrdečná. Byla velice smělá až oprsklá, což jí vysloužilo přezdívku "Štěkna" od jejího mistra, Anakina Skywalkera. Jako její mistr i ona byla známá jako agresivní, dychtivá po boji a svolná k použití zastrašování aby získala odpovědi, jenž chtěla. Časem se stala dospělejší a osvícenější osobou, její zkušenosti během Klonových válek ji zformovaly. Zažila vítěztví i neúspěchy a její ztráty stále překonávaje jak cítila povinnosti Jedie k obnovení míru a prosperity republiky. Neustálé cestování a nabírání zkušeností je učinily světaznalou nad většinu mladých v jejím věku, často překvapená rozličnými události a lidmi kteří jí zkřížili cestu během Klonových válek. Když byla však Tano obviněna z vraždy a velezrady, byla zděšena když ji řád Jediů odvrhl a předal ji republikovému vojenskému soudu který ji téměř odsoudil k smrti. Když Skywalker odhalil pravého vinníka, byla Tano šokována, že je jím její přítelkyně Barriss Offee. V důsledku tohoto sporu se nakonec rozhodla odmítnou příležitost stát se znovu Jediem tratíc víru v jejich řád, jelikož při ní nikdo nestál. Tano byla sebevědomá a mravní ochránkyně nevinných. To si udržela i po opuštění řádu, když se přidala k rebélii Baila Organy pro obnovení svobody a demokracie lidem utlačovaným Impériem. Při útěku před Impériem dále oplakávala ztrátu jejích přátel a vinila se za to, že při nich nebyla, aby jim pomohla. Když byla na Raadě nebyla si jistá, zda si má vytvářet nové vazby na přátele, nejvíc díky emocionální bolesti způsobené zradou Offee. Navzdory všemu co Offee učinila, Tano věrila že zatímco se v "mnoha věcech" mílila, měla pravdu ohledně Jediů a Republiky a později vyjádřila svůj názor, že kdyby ji opravdu poslechli, byli by schopni zastavit Darth Sidiouse před uchvácením moci. Pod krycím jménem "Fulcrum" pracovala Tano nepřímo s rebelskými buňkami, vždy se svým obličejem schovaným a hlasem zastřeným a stala se tak trochu pragmatická, když radila Heře Syndulle zanechat pátrání po Jarrusovi a ochránit její posádku, zejména Ezru Bridgera. Tohle by mohlo značit, že si vyvinula více diskrétní povahu a rozhodla se dávat přednost většině před jedinci. Nicméně její práce v utajení jako Fulcrum se ukázala být nedostatečná, když řekla Jarrusovi a Bridgerovi že neví nic o Sithských lordech, na které narazili a ona sama má problémy se vypořádat s hrozivým uvědoměním si, co se stalo z jejího bývalého Jediiského mistra. Tyto pocity se v polední době jasně projevily, když odmítla pomoci otevřít lothalský chrám Jediů prohlašujíc, že již není Jedi, když opustila řád. Zatímco uvnitř chrámu byla pronásledována fantomem jejího mistra, který ji v zlosti spílal za to, že jej opustila a jej stihl osud horší než smrt. Tano prolévajíc slzy v zármutku se ohnala po iluzi a pak plakala když nikoho neviděla ale uvědomila si, že její strach byl opravdový - její bývalý mistr byl Sithský lord. Nakonec po opětovném setkání s jejím bývalým mistrem tváří v tvář odmítla Tano věřit, že on a Vader je ta samá osoba říkajíc že Skywalker "by nemohl být tak ohavný jako Vader", na což Vader odvětil prohlášením že zničil Skywalkera. Tano pak přísahala pomstít Skywalkerovu "smrt", něco proti jejímu Jediiskému tréninku a morálce, ale prohlásila, že už není Jedi a začala souboj s Vaderem, jen aby zjistila, že je vskutku jejím bývalým přítelem a mentorem. Stále týraná vinou mu nabídla soucit odmítajíc znovu ho nechat za sebou, jen aby byla tvrdě odmítnuta. Navzdory Vaderovo krutosti a moci pokračovala v souboji. Síly a schopnosti Trénink se světelným mečem Ahsoka Tano byla velice schopná v boji se světelným mečem na někoho v jejím věku. V souboji využívala neobvyklé obrácené držení, nicméně mohla používat i standartní při vyžádání jejího mistra. Když byla Yodou učiněna padawankou, již byla zdatná ve Formě V a schopná ji provést i v méně než ideálních pozicích. Taniny bojové schopnosti byly jistě zcela výrazné, pakliže byla schopna porazit tři IG-100 MagnaGuardy bez cizí pomoci a přinejmenším udržet pozici proti cvičené assasince Assajj Ventress a lovci jediů generálovi Grievousovi. V jistém okamžiku Klonových válek se Tano začala učit Jar'Kai, držení další žlutozelené čepele shoto s jílcem, který odpovídal jejímu původnímu meči. Stále někdy používala jen její hlavní světelný meč, třeba když vedla duel se Skywalkerem na Mortisu před Kenobiho příchodem, ale použila Jar'Kai když šermovala proti vícero protivníkům a byla schopna se udržet proti oboum, Skywalkerovi a Kenobimu, na Mortisu, i přes to, že oba byli zkušenější válečníci oproti ní. Během jejího druhého setkání s Grievousem ukázala, že její schopnosti se značně zlepšili, když se držela proti všem čtyřem čepelím a přežila i podruhé, zatímco v předešlém souboji vydržela pouze krátce, když Grievous používal pouze dva světelné meče. Během útěku před klony při obvinění z vraždy, ztratila Tano svůj druhý světelný meč a byla nucena používat pouze svůj hlavní při boji s Barriss Offee. Tento duel ukázal, že se stala příliš závislou na jejím druhém meči, jaksi to měla společné s Asajj Ventress, čímž poskytla výraznou ukázku o kolik má Offee nad ní navrch. 16 let po jejím odchodu z řádu Jediů se Taniny schopnosti používání světelného meče značně zlepšily až do bodu mistrovstí. V průběhu potyčky v Hammertownu byla schopna porazit dva imperiální inkvizitory najednou a dokonce se jí podařilo vyřadit dvojitý světelný meč Sedmé sestry holýma rukama. Během mise na Malachoru dokonce dokázala vzdorovat někdejšímu sithskému lordovi Maulovi a obstojně se bránit proti jejímu bývalému mistrovi, Darth Vaderovi. Síla Tano obsáhla silné spojení se Sílou a často prováděla Silou posílené skoky a další akrobatické kousky. Přestože Tanina Síla vyžadovala více tréninku, byla schopná provádět velké telekinetické počiny jak bylo vidno při bitvě o Christophsis, kde shodila velkou zeď, aby zachránila Skywalkera před skupinou bitevních droidů. V jiném případě dokázala zasadit silný strk do Ventress a odhodit ji daleko vzad zachraňujíc život Luminary Unduli. Tano měla též silné schopnosti cítit věci skrze Sílu, dokazujíc vycítění přítomnosti Plo Koona po zničení jejich flotily křižníkem Malevolence a přítomnost dětí, které byly uneseny Cadem Banem. Taktéž se naučila jak provádět ošálení mysly. Navíc jí Síla umožňovala skákat do neuvěřitelných výšek. Použila tuto svoji přednost pro výskok na Přízrak aby unikla dvoum inkvizitorům. Další schopnosti Navíc k její Síle a dovednosti se světelným mečem byla Tano i talentovaný pilot a prokázala svůj potenciál jako válečný stratég vedením útoku, který prolomil Separatistickou blokádu na Rylothu. Byla také trénovaná jejím mistrem k rychlé analýze skenování nepřátelských lodí. Tano ukázala i své dovednosti v boji beze zbraně, když jednoduše přemohla Cad Bana, než ztratila ostražitost a byla jím zneškodněna. Později použila kontaktní bojové dovednosti na Mandaloru, kdy sama porazila skupinu Mandalorských tajných služeb a později zastavila několik strážných a přemohla ministerského předsedu Almeca navzdory jejímu spoutání. Nicméně při té příležitosti se vyzbrojila jedním ze štítů strážných, který použila k odražení jejich útoků a jako ochranu před omračujícími zbraněmi. Během jejího věznění Trandoshanskými lovci byla schopna zabít lovce Dara a jeho otce Garnaca jenom použitím ruk a Síly. Tano také předvedla velké znalosti mechaniky, které se naučila od jejího mistra. Mohla používat svůj mechanický um ke kontaktování Skywalkera a záchraně jejího a Barrissina života, když byli uvězněni pod zničenou továrnou na droidy na Geonosis. Uměla spravovat i vozidla. Na Mortisu spravila plavidlo se kterým s Kenobim a Skywalkerem havarovali na planetě. Tano měla schopnosti porozumnět shyriiwoočtině, což demonstrovala jejím překladem pro Žvejkala, když byli zajati na Wasskahu. Ze zákulisí Ahsoka Tano byla namluvena Ashley Eckstein v televizním seriálu a filmu Star Wars: Klonové války a též i v následujících řadách televizního seriálu Star Wars Rebelové. Na začátku vývoje Klonových válek byla Ahsoka pojmenovaná jako Ashla odkazující na předcházející označení pro světlou stranu Síly když George Lucas vyvíjel Hvězdné války, což později kanonizoval jako lasatské pojmenování Síly. Tyto dva charaktery nicméně spolu nesouvisí. V rozhovoru s oficiální webovou stránkou Star Wars prohlásil Dave Filoni, spoluzakladatel a výkonný producent Rebelů, že Vader by si nechtěl připomínat vzpomínky na Tano, vztah který považoval za neúspěch a že by byl rozhněvaný, kdyby se mu připletla do cesty. Podle vnitřní časové posloupnosti Pabla Hidalga byl standartní měsíc pojmenován od "ledena" po "prosinec" a standartní rok se počítá že 0 PřBY začíná v "Máji 1977", Ashoka tedy dosáhla patnácti v "22. srpna, 1955", odpovídající narození Ashley Eckstein a řadící Ahsočino narození okolo čtvrtého měsíce v roce 37 PřBY. Výskyt * Star Wars: Klonové války (román) (první zmínka) * Star Wars: Klonové války (film) * Star Wars: Klonové války (TV seriál) ** Malevolence útočí ** Stín Malevolence ** Zkáza Malevolence ** Ztracený droid ** Droid proti droidu ** Úžasný Jedi (zmínka ve flashbacku) ** Pod příkrovem temnoty ** Greivousovo doupě (zmínka v hologramu) ** Dooku v zajetí ** Pád Jedie ** Obránci míru ** Virus Modrý stín ** Záhada tisíce měsíců ** Boj o Ryloth ** Svoboda pro Ryloth * Star Wars: Povstalci ** Útok z temnot (pouze hlas) (jako "Falcrum") ** Síla v temnotách (pouze hlas) (jako "Falcrum") ** Vize a naděje (pouze hlas) (jako "Falcrum") ** Povstalec povstal (zmínka v hologramu) (jako "Falcrum") ** Požár napříč galaxií ** The Siege of Lothal Zdroje Anglická wookieepedie Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Jediové Kategorie:Padawani Kategorie:Togruti Kategorie:Ženy Kategorie:Jediové z clone wars